


It Catches Up, The Past

by Constantine_You_Owe_Me



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Aro Volturi - Freeform, Aro woud be a soccer mom tell me I'm wrong, Garrett Twilight, Garrett the ex army bro being a nanny, Gen, Kate mentioned, Marcus mentioned, Nanny AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantine_You_Owe_Me/pseuds/Constantine_You_Owe_Me
Summary: Garrett gets a new job with help from Carlisle.The problem is... the job is nannying for a businessman and Garrett has no experience with kids.The past will catch up with him eventually.
Relationships: Garrett & Aro Volturi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	It Catches Up, The Past

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was requested a while ago and I've just finished it aha woops

It Catches Up, The Past   


\----

He was in no way qualified for this. 

Never had been qualified and never would be. 

But he couldn’t deny he had been desperate for a job since he had been dishonourably discharged from the army. 

Carlisle had gotten him an interview as a favour and he’d only gotten the job because he’d flirted like Hell with the family’s assistant who had been asking the questions. They’d ended up banging over the desk, not his proudest moment, but it had sealed the deal and it had been a while since someone had seemed interested in him. 

Regardless of his actions in the interview, Garrett still considered himself a good person and an all-round decent guy… if he blocked out the reason for the dishonourable discharge. Though, if he was being truthful he saw no issue in his conduct that led him to be discharged. Everyone had their own ideas of what right and wrong were his just seemed to align with being an enemy of the state even if he hadn’t hurt anyone.

Getting a job had been hard, what with background checks and Garrett being so wildly honest when people outright asked him why he had left the army. It left him with very few choices and he didn’t think he could honestly hack flipping burgers somewhere.

Not that it wasn’t a decent job he just knew it wasn’t really for him. 

However, being a nanny wasn’t exactly something he was cut out to be. His experience with kids was slim, he didn’t hang out with anyone who had kids young enough to need a nanny. Though, Carlisle’s kids needed a cowpoke to wrangle them in sometimes. 

There were, of course, strict instructions on how Garrett must dress and behave around the parents of the child he was nannying for. He had a dress code too, thankfully, Carlisle was good enough to loan him money for some nicer clothes and good enough to loan Alice out to help him find the nicer clothes in the right stores. 

By the end of the trip, Garrett was exhausted but he cut a fine and nonthreatening figure in the threads Alice has sourced for him. Even if he did feel like he had exchanged his entire personality for clothes that looked like they belonged to Carlisle. 

Either way, he was thankful and he drove Alice home so he could catch up with Carlisle and get his approval on the clothes. 

His first day working for the Volturi household was uneventful. He briefly met Caius the kid he was nannying but the first day was more about learning the layout of the house and working out schedules. 

He was following a different assistant down the hallway when he finally decided to ask them about the family. 

“So, honestly, what are the family like?” He didn’t expect an answer which was fine and at this point, it was more to make conversation than anything else. This assistant seemed to be for the whole house, whereas the one Garrett had… been intimate with may have only worked for the parents of the child. 

It would make sense. 

The assistant, her name was Bianca, shrugged as she led him to what looked like a home office but the equipment looked like it cost more than his entire life. She moved across the room and took a seat at the desk and set down the files she had been holding.

“They’re fine, it is just Caius’ father and uncle that live here with the boy. Marcus, your employer’s brother in law will be around often, he isn’t fond of leaving the house much but he keeps himself to himself. 

Mr Volturi, Aro, he is a busy man and does not like to be interrupted when working. Incredibly private but a good father to Caius. It is likely you may not see him much as he will already have left for work by the time you arrive in the morning.” Garrett could tell that Bianca wanted to say more he could feel that she was desperate to drop the formalities.

Idly he wondered if she withheld because there were cameras in the office. He restrained himself from looking around to prove himself correct. 

“Cool, so when do I properly get to meet the kid?” He asks wandering over to the large window that looked out over a perfectly manicured lawn bordered by pretty purple flowers. It was simple but nice and he could tell that the family didn’t spend a lot of time out there. 

The road he had driven in on to the house was completely obscured by large trees. Bianca wasn’t kidding when she said his new boss liked his privacy, but the trees were a talking point with the kid he knew that much. 

“Tomorrow morning, I expect,” Bianca gestured for Garrett to take a seat, once he was comfortable she gently rested her hands, fingers laced loosely together, on the desk and gave Garrett a long and searching look. “You’ve never taken care of a child in your life, have you, Mr. Denali?” Upon hearing himself being addressed like that, Garrett had to force himself to stop his lip from curling into a sneer. It was a force of habit after years of being mocked for taking his ex-wife’s surname. 

While he had no qualms about taking her name, it was a nice one, others seemed to think it was an indication that his manhood was not what it should be. But, fuck that, Kate was a wonderful woman and he was still proud to have her name. 

They had grown apart and separated, technically, they were still married but Garrett hadn’t seen Kate for 2 years and she was seeing someone else now. He knew that when the time came she would seek him out for divorce if she needed it but for now, it was fine and they merely lived as strangers only occasionally contacting one another for specific dates and information. 

“No, but you knew that the second you saw me. Did the other assistant tell you how I got the job?” He wasn’t beating around the bush for this, if she was going to tell his boss and have him fired she had better do it now so he could head out and look for another job elsewhere. 

Bianca flipped through her notes and shook her head but she smirked and said nothing for a while. 

“Why don’t I show you around some more before we do the rest of the paperwork. You’ll need to see the kitchen and Caius’ room. There is a small study room for Caius too but getting in there will be your hardest task.” They exited the room and Bianca grabbed Garrett’s arm and dragged him down a hallway and through some patio doors to a yard at the other side of the house. 

It looked like some kind of staff entrance and he gathered it was when Bianca lit up a cigarette and sighed contentedly. With no one around but the two of them, she relaxed and Garrett considered that perhaps there  _ were  _ cameras posted around the house. 

“You banged Aro’s personal assistant  _ after _ Carlisle recommended you for the job. You are far too cocky to be working here and I can see you getting into a lot of trouble with the boss, but,” Bianca stopped as she took another long drag of her cigarette less for dramatic effect and more because they couldn’t just stand in the yard all day gossiping. “I think it will work in your favour. While Caius will  _ love _ you, Aro will want to kill you on sight but he won’t. Not if his precious child makes you his favourite.” She grinned as she let her words sink in and watching Garrett for a reaction. 

“You really think that’s how it’ll go down?” The query was met with a laugh and a nod. 

“Oh yeah, seeing him stuck in the middle is going to be so much fun.” 

She refused to reveal much more after that and instead she finished the tour of the house and finished up any paperwork Garrett needed to fill out before he left for the day. 

Bianca had been right about one thing, Caius loved him. They spent so much time outside while Garrett told him the names of plants and animals. They studied the life cycle of frogs and he explained how and why it rained. 

When it came to math and English Lit Garrett struggled somewhat, he wasn’t qualified to teach the kid, and thankfully he wasn’t asked to but when Caius had homework he had to help. Math was easy, it was simple addition and subtraction and the books he was asked to read had large letters and illustrations but teaching it to him in a way he’d understand just wasn’t in his skill set.

It was only those moments he wondered if this job wouldn’t be better for a teacher looking for something outside of a classroom? 

His first encounter with Aro was nothing to write home about. Caius ran into the house after Garrett had picked him up from school and tossed his coat to the floor. Garrett shook his head and called Caius back to pick it up and hang it up properly. 

When Caius refused Garrett gently asked again, and the boy refused. A shadow fell over the boy as Aro appeared at the door of the kitchen holding a mug of tea. He looked down at his son with little to no expression and Caius without another word shuffled toward his coat and picked it up. 

He didn’t stick around and was gone in almost a second, though his gaze did fall to Garrett for a moment and they shared a quick nod. 

Up in the study room, Caius seemed unaffected by the encounter and was chattering happily about Legos as he upended a bin of the brightly coloured bricks onto the floor. 

“Hey, hey, we can’t play with this until you’ve done your homework, and your dad is here to have dinner with you today so, let’s put this back. After this, you need to wash your hands, ok?” Caius grumbled for a few moments but put the Legos back into the bin before running off to wash his hands. 

He heard the familiar click of heels and Bianca appeared at the door with a smile as she beckoned him to her. 

“Mr Volturi wants an update on how things are with Caius.” 

“Right now?” 

“Uh-huh, get your butt down to his office, I will entertain the kiddo while you’re busy.” She gestured for Garrett to get moving as she stepped into the study room taking a seat at Caius’ desk. 

Doing as he was told Garrett strode down the hall taking the stairs down to the ground floor where Aro’s home office was situated. He had to admit he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be taking notes on Caius, after all, it was just a glorified babysitting job… 

But, if he was being honest, and he was being totally honest, the kid had calmed down a lot since Garrett had started taking care of him. Getting him outside running around and learning about plants and animals seemed to interest him greatly and his concentration at school had improved a lot because he wasn’t cooped up inside at home all the time. 

When Garrett reached the door to Aro’s office it was already open and Aro was squinting sat his computer screen looking decidedly unimpressed at whatever was on said screen but his attention was soon taken up by Garrett and he waved him into the office. 

“Take a seat, Mr Denali.” Aro didn’t much sound like how Garrett had expected, his voice was softer than he had imagined and the accent definitely wasn’t that of someone from the US.

Not that it mattered. 

He did, however, wince at being addressed so formally and Aro arched a brow at the expression but did not question him on it. Instead, he sat back in his seat and arched his fingers lightly as he surveyed Garrett with unfathomably dark eyes. 

“How have you settled in with us here, Garrett?” Ah, he  _ had  _ understood the wince, well, at least he was perceptive and that as more than some employers. 

But he wasn’t sure how to answer him. Everything was fine but how did he make it sound professional? 

He couldn’t, he didn’t have the background for that. 

“Well, you can probably tell me that better than I can.” For a brief moment, he wondered if he should have added sir to the end of his sentence but the honorific didn’t seem like it would fit with his boss… Garrett felt like he was being stared down by a lord or… a wolf. 

Aro merely nodded but said nothing more.

“Personally, I think I’ve settled in fine. Caius is a great kid, he’s smart and energetic. We get on well even if he has a little bit of an issue with respect for his elders and teachers at times but his teachers tell me that he’s always been that way and he will probably grow out it.” Aro seemed satisfied with this and again gave Garrett a nod to show he had heard and understood him.

“I agree, and yes, his attitude is my fault. Caius is still too young to understand the difference between home and work-life and, for me, those lines blur when I work from home. He will see how I am at work and will not understand that in business you must fight and your words must bite to be taken seriously.” Aro, for a second, looked tired as though just getting his words out was a battle and Garrett considered that there must have been something about Aro that left him at a disadvantage in business. 

Whatever it was he wasn’t going to ask or pry but he couldn’t say he wasn’t a bit curious about the man he so rarely saw but was raising a child for. 

There wasn’t much to the rest of their meeting, Garrett talked about signing Caius up to some sports to help him use his energy and Aro agreed to foot whatever the bill was and that was that. 

Garrett returned to Caius’ playroom and ensured the boy had washed his hands and done his homework before sending him downstairs to his dad.

With his job done for the day, Garrett collected Bianca from her own office she shared with the other house assistants and drove her home.

“How long do you think you’ll be able to get away with this?” It wasn’t accusatory, but Garrett could tell Bianca was worried about him and there was no getting out of this discussion, not when they were stuck in traffic.

He sighed because the same damn thought crossed his mind every day as he drove up the ridiculous drive up to the Volturi household to the job he was in no way qualified for. 

“I don’t know, Bianca. Every day I think ‘this is it, this is the day he’ll find out’ but nothing happens and I do my job and continue the cycle. At this point, I’m thinking of cutting my losses and just quitting.” He could feel Bianca watching him as he kept his eyes on the snaking traffic that had them at a dead stop trying to get into the city centre. He didn’t want to look at her and see pity in her eyes. Because there would be pity. 

“You might be fine. Carlisle is a close and personal friend of Aro’s. He has no reason not to trust him so maybe he won’t ask his assistant to look into it?” 

She had a point and in all honesty, it was the kind of comfort he needed. The words that made everything alright because they could possibly be the truth even if deep down he was still worried about being found out. 

“I really like the job, I’ve bonded with Caius and I just feel that if I suddenly up and left all that progress we made would be for nothing.”

“You’re talking as if he was a problem child.” Bianca laughed but at the serious expression on Garrett’s face, she stopped and merely shook her head at him. “You really do love it the job, that much is obvious. I think everything will be ok.”

But it wasn’t.

It wasn’t even a month after their conversation in the car that Garrett pulled up to the Volturi household only to be directed straight to Aro’s office.

He barely knocked when Aro snapped for him to hurry up and close the door, and Garrett felt the ice in the pit of his stomach. This was it, this was the end. 

“You know what this is about, sit down, and try to explain to me why you think it is appropriate to lie on your application and then have sex with my assistant to get this job?!” Aro was seething his words were spat out with edges so sharp Garrett winced as though they had physically bitten into his skin. 

“I… I’m sorry, Aro.” There was no reason to prolong the conversation with lies or excuses. He had been caught red-handed and there was nothing he could do or say to help him keep his job. “Should I go?” Garrett made move to stand up from his seat but Aro raised a hand to halt him in his tracks.

“How many people did you kill?” Oh, he had… he had looked into his military career. How had he gotten that information? 

“Do you really want to know, and for that matter do you care? I saved my men that night and I won’t ever regret what I did.” Garrett’s voice rose in volume as he battled with the need to defend himself and remain calm enough that this discussion would not end in disaster. 

“I don’t suppose it does matter, but the fact you left the army with a dishonourable discharge concerns me greatly. You are classed as a criminal, did you serve time?” Of course, he would be concerned and Garrett understood that but he didn’t want to talk about this, he would talk about anything but this. 

“Yes, about 6 months. They pardoned me for saving the squad but I’m not allowed to go into law enforcement or go back to the army.” Garrett had no wish to do either, even if he hadn’t been discharged he would have left of his own accord after his second tour in the Middle East. 

Running a hand through his hair, Aro huffed an unhappy sigh through his nose before looking at Garrett with light disdain. 

“As much as I would love to never see you again, you’ve had a positive impact on Caius and I don’t want to upset his routine. You work well with him despite having no formal training to teach or take care of a child. 

You are allowed to continue your employment here, but I assure you that if you step out of line even once I will be glad to see the back of you.” 

It was apparent that the decision wasn’t one Aro took lightly and it seemed to go against everything he believed in. There would be push back from many people in his life he was sure. If anyone found out that Garrett had killed people against his squad leader’s orders that would put Aro’s reputation in jeopardy. 

To say he felt relief would be an understatement even with the underlying guilt he felt for Aro hiding his secret for him. Not wishing to endanger his employment further Garrett nodded at Aro’s warning as he got to his feet and he left the room quickly. He gifted Aro with a grateful smile as he left. 

Once Aro had cooled off a bit Garrett would thank him for giving him a second chance. 

“Bianca has paperwork for you to look over.” Garrett was halfway down the hall and heading towards the stairs when he heard Aro speak again, he turned to see him stood at the door of his office watching him an unreadable expression on his face.

Something in his eyes confused Garrett because if he looked close enough he was sure he could see something like fondness in the man’s eyes. 

It was ridiculous to think such a thing and he allowed his mind to brush it aside, he went to respond to Aro but the man had already returned to his office. 

Caius was still asleep, it was Saturday and the kid was allowed to sleep later seeing as all they were doing that was heading out to the park and maybe taking a boat out onto the lake, which Caius was wildly excited for. 

Instead of checking in on the kid, Garrett headed straight to the assistant office on the same floor and stepped inside to find only Bianca sat at her desk applying her make-up in a small compact. 

“Good morning, handsome. Aro has some paperwork for you to look over, it’s pretty big. You might wanna go grab a coffee and take a seat because it is some reading.” She didn’t look away from her compact and instead made a motion with her head to a stack of papers on the desk reserved for Garrett whenever he needed it.

“Urgh, that’s a lot of words for so early in the morning and I already got chewed out by Aro as soon as I stepped through the door.” Garrett rubbed his face to wake himself up, as he did he heard Bianca’s compact click shut. 

“What happened?”

“He found out.”

“No?! And… you’re still here?”

“Apparently. I think he likes me.” Garrett quipped sarcastically as he crossed the room to the coffee machine. Black coffee, and lots of it. 

“You joke but I think he really does. Whenever he talks about you he always looks pleased.” Well, that was news to him but it was better than the alternative and if he was honest, Aro hadn’t ever reprimanded him or had an issue with the way he took care of his kid. 

So, he was doing something right it seemed. 

“Well, alright then.” Garrett sat at his desk, the stack of papers looked ominous at 7:30 am and while he was loath to start reading he knew he needed to review the information before Caius woke up. 

Three pages in he stopped and had to set the papers down. Garrett stared at the back of Bianca for a long time, he knew she was aware of him staring, she had been sat quietly staring at her computer screen for 20 minutes clearly awaiting a reaction from him. 

“This is a contract for me to be a live-in nanny here at the house. Did you already know about this?” 

Bianca swung her chair around to face him and he was greeted with a grin from her. 

“Might’ve.” 

“Should I accept this?” 

“It’s a good deal, double the pay, and it’s permanent to a degree anyway.” 

He looked down at the paperwork again and scratched his chin as though trying to stimulate thought into a decision. It didn’t seem too bad and it meant that Aro was definitely not as angry at him as he came across in their meeting. 

This had to have something to do with Carlisle, he was sure of it and he’d found out later when he gave him a call. 

Being a live-in nanny was never going to be something Garrett could honestly say he’d end up doing forever, but it was the start of his new life, a fresh start that some days he didn’t think he actually deserved. 

“So, will you stay here?”

“Yeah, I think I will. I’m here all the time already and it’s less travel time,” Simple reasons and Garrett tried to play down how much it actually meant to him to be offered something like it even after what he’d done in the past.

If Aro was able to overlook it maybe one day Garrett could fully put it behind him and not live with the regret hanging over him like a grey cloud weighing him down with the rain of the memories soaking into his skin. 

Bianca leaned over and handed him a pen. 

“Why do you think he did this?” 

“I dunno,” Her response was short but her grin from earlier returned as she spoke again, “Maybe he likes you.” 

  
  
  



End file.
